


Church Of Karaology

by BittelIvyborn



Category: Akatsuka Star System, Let's La Gon, Tensai Bakabon, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), もーれつア太郎 | Mouretsu Atarou
Genre: Cults, Except Bakabon since he's like 38 in -san i think, Gen, No Osomatsu Boy Love, The kids are the same age as the Matsunos, but in other chaps bakabon turns into a married 20 year old due to NEW ANIME FUCKOS, crackish, her name is Shinkou (faith), most show up in later chaps, takes place after season 2 ep 25, the OC is Bakabon's wife mentioned in the Iyami's Great Discovery ep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittelIvyborn/pseuds/BittelIvyborn
Summary: 'There is Glitter everywhere. Todomatsu cries.' A cult in Akatsuka Ward pops up claiming to worship their glittery overlord. Everyone is annoyed by them, except Karamatsu, who is scared as fuck. Meanwhile, Bakabon accidentally walks into a crowd of weirdos on the way home to his wife and kids.





	Church Of Karaology

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry everyone. plus the yao-batsu name is the actual name of the store, and the dekoppachi thing is from the 90s anime, the 60s anime and Dekoppachi's first appearance in the manga.

It's a regular day in Akatsuka Ward. Well if you take 'regular' very lightly, and stood on your head while your feet tries to stop a bowl of katsudon from falling. The vegetable sellers Ataro and Dekoppachi were selling a bundle of daikon radishes to the Oden maker, Chibita, while the rattish Iyami was in the corner to beg Chibita out of those daikon radishes (even though Chibita is one of the few sane men in the town and its been 10 years and he's not a little 8 year energetic gremlin anymore). In the Matsuno Household, where there was a couple who had six kids. (Listen, it's normal here.) The first of them was a booze-drinking idiot, the next a painful sparkly idiot, the rest being idiots trying to cover up the fact they were idiots. Except Jyushimatsu. He's a special case. On this day, their bodies somehow returned to normal two days after returning from being dead the 501th time, but this time they were stuck in hell for the time being. Osomatsu spent the day drinking, due to being fired for no reason, and talking with an old friend on a laptop that just appeared, Gon, who acted like a better brother to him, than HIS ACTUAL BROTHERS. Karamatsu is playing guitar, well was, until Ichimatsu pushed him off the roof. Jyushimatsu was...Jyushimatsu... and Fappy-Alexfapper Graham-Choromatsu was looking through the damn papers to get 'a job' aka, look at girls at a magazine.  
Everything seemed well, until a huge bump, or like an earthquake, hit the house. "Holy fuck," Todomatsu said, finally getting off his damn phone, "Did you hear that? That chanting?" "What chanting? The imaginary girls saying 'Totty you're so cool?' " Osomatsu snickered, turning the chat off. "No..I think I feel...pain..." Totty continued, "It's coming closer, HIDE YOU ASSHOLES!" The chanting got louder, so louder Akatsuka-sensei could hear it. It sounded like 'KARAMATSU! KARAMATSU! WE LOVE YOU!' Suddenly, the man that was supposed to be the target of the chanting came inside and yelled, "MY BURAZZA'S NOW LETS HIDE ME BEFORE THEY-" The crowd suddenly burst through the door, glitter, blue and all. There is glitter everywhere. Todomatsu cries. The bunch of painful glittery people grab every single Matsuno brother and drag them towards their base.

 

\---------  
Bakabon wandered across the street, walking away from his house after talking with his parents and Hajime, who is 29 and has already graduated university at 10, becoming one of the world's top scientists. Bakabon visits his family every single day, ever since he moved out when he was 20. Papa didnt really change in the few years, only gained more wrinkles. Bakabon doesn't really know why.  
As Bakabon passed by the veggie stand Yao-batsu, once owned by the weird fortune teller Batsugoro, but after his untimely death saving a little girl's balloon, the store was passed on to his only son, Ataro. Ataro then got help running the stand with Dekoppachi, who Bakabon thinks he either used to help a ski resort that Ataro befriended him at, he was rowdy kid who terrorizes the Yao-batsu before Batsugoro's death, giving up and befriending Ataro or he was a son of a public bath owner that befriended Ataro after Kokoro Boss and his Kopuns tried to steal everything. Either way, Dekoppachi was a rough and tumble man, who has a short fuse and was strong for being 20 and all that. Bakabon wondered why Ataro and Dekoppachi, and some of his friends from when he was a kid stayed 20 even though Bakabon and his family only gained 28 years. Maybe it had something to do with an anime!   
On the street seemed to be a mayhem, full of being waving banners over and over, with a similar face on there, some even carrying what looked to be the same guy...six times. Oh man, Shinkou wont believe this~!


End file.
